


Patient of Interest

by demondetox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Patient!Jared, bottom!Jared, doctor!Jensen, mpreg!jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an OB Gyn and doesn't have any favorite patients, well, except Jared Padalecki. He's completely and head over heels in love with the pregnant man. Of course he is. Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Very special and biggest thank you ever to my wonderfuly wifey and beta: [ObsidianRomance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianromance/pseuds/obsidianromance). She's awesome and I love her and I'mma keep her. Forever.

 

 

 

Jensen was nervous, giddy and excited. Mondays at his practice were usually fast going. Men and women alike came in to have their regular check-ups, pregnancy tests or ultrasound screenings.

He paid every patient the same amount of interest and never _not_ listened to their worries and he also didn’t mind answering the same questions over and over again. The younger his patients the bigger their fears and he always put his whole heart into comforting them and handing out enough reassurance to get them through forty weeks of excitement. He understood their concerns and fears, giving his all and lots of charm to calm them down was one of his many priorities.

This Monday though was probably the slowest in the history of Mondays. But that might have been because of the anticipation creeping through him and the nervous flutter in his stomach that came along with it.

You couldn’t say that Jensen preferred some patients over the others but there was this one special person he wouldn’t mind coming in for daily examinations. But that might have been just a little too obvious. Well, it wasn’t like nobody in the practice knew how much Jensen enjoyed it when his _favorite patient_ came in, or how cheek-splitting his face lit up, but he was still at work and therefore had to always act like the professional he was. At least until the door to his office was closed behind him.

At 1pm sharp, Jensen’s assistant, Crystal, knocked at his door, file of his next patient in her hand, “Dr. Ackles, Jared is here for his last ultrasound.”

A broad smile appeared on Jensen’s face, almost tearing his lips apart. Crystal only shook her head in mock-annoyance. The woman knew exactly how happy Jensen always was to see _his_ Jared walking in.

“Thank you, Crystal. Would you mind sending him into examination room #2 and getting his vitals? I’ll be over in a minute for the screening.”

“Sure thing, Dr. Ackles.”

Crystal placed the patient’s file on Jensen’s desk and turned on her heels to do her job.

Jensen could hear Jared and Crystal outside. The young man was laughing, then groaning and Crystal squeaked. They were always joking around when the pregnant man came in for check-ups and Jensen didn't need much imagination to figure out how mesmerizing those dimples on the man were. The young man’s booming and joyful laughter was enough to send a warm pleasant shiver down Jensen’s spine.

The infectious smile had been the first feature Jensen noticed when he met Jared Padalecki for the first time. Jensen was crushing hard and fast on the man, right off the bat. His crushing had soon turned into head over heels in love and nothing had changed ever since. No, Jensen was still falling. So hard, his heart was short of exploding right out of his ribs.

He listened for a moment longer, then, when he heard them walking towards room #2, Jensen minimized the window on his screen; he could always update the previous patient's file later.

Crystal was almost finished when Jensen knocked at the door.

"Hello Jared, Crystal poking and prodding you again? She's so _mean_." Jensen smiled at his patient and his heart skipped a beat when it was returned.

"Well, _Dr. Ackles_ , it's not like you didn't tell her to torture me." Jared’s glare towards Jensen was supposed to be deathly but it lacked all the required heat and Jensen had to stifle a snort at Jared’s attempt.

"I would _never_." With his palm flat to his chest, Jensen faked hurt by the accusation.

"Alright, dear. We're done. I'll send the blood samples to the lab. You’re ready for the fun part now." Crystal patted Jared on the arm and Jensen felt a rush of jealousy seeing the woman touch his beautiful tanned skin.

"Baby TV!" Jared exclaimed with a wide grin and both of his hands sprawled out over the prominent swell of his stomach. Jensen’s eyes followed the motion and he couldn’t wait to have his own hands on that beauty of a pregnancy belly.

Once Jensen was finally alone with his patient, he felt more relaxed and more skittish all at the same time. Being alone in a room with Jared had always been a sure fire way to drive Jensen crazy and get his blood to boiling.

"You feeling alright, Jared?"

Huffing and puffing, Jared patted to the examination table and laid down, already lifting his shirt for Jensen to start with the ultrasound. "I feel pregnant. Very _very_ pregnant and _fat_."

"You’re not fat. You can't expect your body to stay in perfect shape when there’s a new person growing inside you. Haven't I told you this negativity won’t make it any better?"

"We will see how you feel when you're pregnant, _Dr. Ackles_. Until then, your argument is not valid. Not in the slightest."

"Not going to happen anytime soon," was Jensen's short cropped answer. He loved pregnancy, but only as long as it wasn't him carrying the baby.

To be honest, he was scared of it. Coaching and helping his patients through their pregnancies was amazing but knowing all the medical details as an OBGYN was a bit unsettling when thinking about going through it himself. Throughout his career, he had helped hundreds of babies come into this world but he wasn't ready to face the pain and fear himself yet. Though, he felt a sense of pride whenever his patients thanked him for being supportive and helpful during their pregnancies. He never understood that part; it wasn’t him who did the actual work, he was just their guide and thankfully didn’t have to deal with complications often.

"Shall we?" Jensen held the transducer up for Jared to see and the young man nodded in excitement, pushing his belly towards Jensen further.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on the man and the huge belly. No patient before Jared turned Jensen on as much as the stunning young man on his table. But he knew: work before pleasure. Since Jared’s belly began to pop, Jensen was obsessed with it, couldn’t _not_ look and could barely restrain himself from reaching out and ghosting his fingers over the stretched skin.

“I’m so ready to have this baby.” Jared sighed heavily and Jensen felt sorry for the man. Jared’s due date has been well over two days ago and so far no sign of the little girl wanting to exit the comfort of her father’s belly-home was visible. Jared was smiling though, knew that his baby girl was alright and well but the young man was also more than exhausted and more often than not did he tell Jensen how miserable he was.

“She’ll come when she’s ready, Jared. Now, let’s see how she’s doing, okay?”

Jared nodded, still excited but mostly tired. Jensen smeared a good amount of gel on Jared’s belly and began to spread it out with the transducer in soft circles. The image on the screen changed immediately and the baby girl inside the man’s belly was yawning wildly. Jensen wouldn’t have needed to be held at gunpoint to admit that this was by far the most beautiful baby he’d ever get to see and there was no doubt in Jensen that he would be the first to meet this special little person. He had promised Jared early on in the pregnancy that even if the world was going to end, he’d make sure to be at Jared’s side. _“Or between your legs.”_ Jensen had joked and the booming laugh from the younger man was balm to Jensen’s soul.

“Listen to that heartbeat; strong and perfect.” Jensen couldn’t help grinning like a loon at his patient’s proud nod of agreement.

“It feels like she’ll never be ready to come out though; I just want to meet her already, hold her and… isn’t there anything I can do to speed things up and get me into labor? The castor oil you gave me didn’t help and you know I’m too tired to walk around all the time.”

Stopping the transducer just short under the navel, Jensen swallowed thickly. “There’s always sex. Semen and cervix? It’s like a magical combination.” Jensen kept his face sharp and serious. Jared isn’t the first patient he suggested this labor-inducing-technique to, but Jared did the types of funny silly things to Jensen’s brain that made him feel awkward and shy at the suggestion.

“Yeah, well. Funny. If my _husband_ wasn’t spending most of this pregnancy at work I’d actually have a chance of doing just that. All I get though are excuses of why we shouldn’t have sex.” The pout on Jared’s face was cute and saddening at the same time. Jensen wanted nothing more than to swoop Jared up in his arms and tell him that everything is going to get better.

A rush of determination waltzed through Jensen’s gut. Carefully he freed his favorite patient from all the gel still lingering on the round belly and helped Jared into a sitting position on the table. “ _He_ is probably just scared of hurting you.”

A sad smile formed on Jared’s face but he nodded nonetheless at Jensen’s words. “I just… I just wish he’d have more time for me and our baby.”

“I’m sorry, Jared.” Instinctively and driven by the need to offer reassurance, Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s knee, squeezing it lightly. Jensen’s heart felt as if it was trying to burst out of his chest, the small contact almost too much for him to handle. “Believe me, he _is_ scared. First baby jitters and all that. He loves you, more than anything so just be a little patient with that husband of yours and you’ll see he’ll get his head out of his butt and be more attentive.

“Yeah?”

“Y-Yeah. Having a kid changes everything, maybe he’s afraid to screw up? And some of my colleagues are old-fashioned and still believe that sex during pregnancy maintains a high risk.”

There was an immediate shift of air in the room and before Jensen had a chance to say or do anything, Jared’s lips found his; a soft brush. Jensen shifted closer with his whole chair, needed more of the delicious taste. He wasn’t surprised that after only a few minutes, the kiss turned heated and hungry. His favorite patient had always made it clear how much he liked touching Jensen, kissing him and groping and tugging on the doctor’s white coat. And it was definitely the white lab coat that turned Jared on more than he’d ever admit to Jensen.

“Want you, _Dr. Ackles_.” The request went straight to Jensen’s groin and who was he to deny Jared Padalecki anything?

“Mhmm.” Was practically all the coherency Jensen was able to string together with Jared’s tongue fucking into his mouth.

Jensen knew that even if he’d say no to his patient, the young man would just keep on trying; keep on touching and devouring.

Helping Jared to stand up, Jensen pressed himself carefully against Jared’s chest. Or, well, his huge belly because the swollen middle didn’t give him much leeway.

While kissing, nibbling and biting along Jared’s jaw, Jensen fumbled with the patient’s pants and within a short moment they were pulled down.

It wasn’t the first time that his young patient was all needy and desperate to get into Jensen’s pants. Or vice versa. Jensen wasn’t ready to complain. Quite the opposite actually. Getting to act on all his filthy little doctor-patient fantasies he harbored in his mind was definitely worth getting caught in his office. Or any of the many examination rooms.

All these years ago, when Jared had hit on Jensen for the first time in the practice they ended up fucking on the exam table, the young man’s legs spread deliciously wide thanks to the stirrups. All Jared had come in for was a new prescription for his birth control but Jensen was drawn to the gorgeous man right away. Never before did he think about his patients like that below the belt, but Jared Padalecki had waltzed in and changed his life. At first there were only stolen glances and sooner than either of them had thought, they were making out on Jensen's desk. Fucking Jared while he was bound to the stirrups was inevitable.

They couldn’t do that anymore though, the forty-week belly too uncomfortable for Jared to lay on his back for too long.

Which is why Jensen ended up spinning Jared around, hands gripping onto the examination table tightly. Seeing his favorite patient naked had Jensen hard in an instant and even the innocent touches over Jared’s belly had Jensen throbbing with want.

“Please, _Dr. Ackles_. Want you to fuck me.”

Jensen couldn’t remember ever losing his pants that fast. Grabbing for the lubricant gel next to the ultrasound machine, Jensen popped the cab open in a hurry and coated his erection in a few rough strokes.

Prepping Jared though was a test to his patience and stamina; sinking first one then another finger into the man’s furled hole was making him stupid and his dick was screaming to get inside _there_.

“Always so tight, so fucking good, Jay. God, your husband can be such an idiot sometimes.”

“Uh-huh.”

Jared pushed back, taking Jensen’s fingers in deeper and harder until Jensen couldn’t wait, couldn’t hold out any longer. In one swift movement, he lined his hard flesh up and pushed the head inside.

Jared hissed at the first intrusion but got accustomed to the feeling of being spread so deeply very fast. And wasn’t Jensen just thankful because the second Jared gave him the okay, Jensen pushed in to the tilt, sinking into the incredible tight hole of his patient’s ass.

Jensen snaked his hands around the younger man’s waist; both hands holding on firm on the underside of Jared’s belly while his thrusts sped up and his hips snapped harder against Jared’s ass.

“He should be home with you, show you how amazing you are,” Jensen panted into the back of Jared’s neck, scraping his teeth over the warm skin there.

Jared’s breathing turned just as shallow as Jensen’s with every new push against the man’s prostate and Jensen was so close already he could almost taste the climax on his tongue.

“He… he’s, _GOD! Right there, Dr. Ackles_. My husband’s… he’s… _fuck_ … too busy.”

“You should kick his ass.” Jensen snapped his hips again, changing the angle just so and he cried out his release; Jared’s name a heated whisper on his lips. “Or better yet,” Jensen breathed against the shell of Jared’s ear, “force him to examine this needy little hole of yours more often.”

Slipping free from the hot caverns of Jared’s ass, Jensen spun Jared around, hands flat on the patient’s massive swell. “Amazing… you’re so amazing,” he breathed against Jared’s lips before going on his knees, taking the young man’s erect cock between his lips to suck him off with quick and rapid bobs of his head.

The taste of Jared exploded on his tongue and Jensen would never be able to get enough of the man. When Jared’s orgasm was ripped out of him, Jensen swallowed down every little droplet of the hot white fluid.

**~~~*~~~**

After Jared had left his office, Jensen could still smell their arousals, scent of sex and heat mixed in the air. Before he called for Crystal to send in the next patient, he’d made sure to spray some air freshener and straightened his coat again.

It was almost time to clean up and close; Jensen’s last patient had left his office only half an hour ago but then Crystal rang his line, “Crystal, yeah?”

“It’s Jared on line three.” Her tone was filled with nerves and Jensen didn’t like the sound of that. Not at all.

“Alright, put him through please.”

The man barely ever called Jensen’s office, not unless something was wrong and immediately Jensen became jittery because it’d been only a few hours since Jared was in his office.

“Jared, how can I help you?”

The man on the other end of the line was breathing terribly hard and loud, “...you! I fucking hate you! You promised, you asshole!”

For a short second, Jensen was completely baffled and not sure of what to do or how to react. “Whoa, slow down. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Peachy. Just fucking peachy. I am going to kick… _nghhh_ … your sorry ass into… _oh shit_ … _ugh!_... next week!”

“Are you… Jared, are you in labor?” Because there was no other logical explanation for this outburst of emotions and the amount of insults spilling through the line.

“Y-Yes. Yes I’m in labor. My water just broke. Your stupid fucking jizz did this. All of it. It’s all your fault.”

“Where are you? Jared, baby please, you need to calm down and tell me where you are.”

“Don’t you baby me. I’m at home you jerk. If you… _oh hell!_ …if you don’t get your sorry ass home any minute now, I’ll divorce you! I can’t have our daughter all by myself. You promised you’d be here!”

Jensen didn’t know if he should pass out or jump up and throw his fist in the air at this success. And then he had to realize that he was an OB Gyn, Jared’s OB Gyn and he had to stay calm himself. It wasn’t easy, not at all, because while bringing hundreds of babies in to this world _was_ easy for him… it was definitely a more emotional experience to help your own daughter into this world. And having your husband yell at you and lay the blame on your shoulders alone wasn’t helping much either.

“I’m on my way, Jare. Just… god, just hang in there, alright? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” _Hopefully before I pass out_ , Jensen thought because he was shaking all over and felt all the things he silently snickered about when his patients’ partners were being all nerves and mental messes when they had to watch their wives and husbands give birth. Now it was Jensen himself who was in their position and he promised, right in that moment, that he would never ever smirk at anyone again for being close to unconsciousness because they couldn’t handle the mental stress it so obviously caused when your partner was in labor.

Without any grace, Jensen crashed their front door open and found Jared right away. The younger man was huffing and puffing and curled into a ball of pain and misery on their stairway. The first step was covered with what Jensen guessed could only be amniotic fluid. Jared had his cell phone in a tight grip while his free hand held on to their unborn child. A scream of agony filled the air and it became obvious that Jared was just hit with a contraction. Jensen swallowed thickly at the sight. He had never seen his husband in so much pain before and no matter how badly they wanted a baby, in that moment he wasn’t sure if anything would ever be worth seeing his husband like that.

“Fucking Christ, what are you doing on the stairs?” Jensen rushed to Jared with fast strides and tried to lift the man up.

“Having a picnic. The hell you think I’m doing? I told… _nghhh_ … told you I wanted a water birth.” Jared glared daggers at Jensen and he ducked his head for good measure because if looks could kill he was sure he might have dropped dead any second.

“Come on, lemme help you get upstairs.”

“I’ve had enough of your help for one day.” Jared spat and smacked Jensen’s hand away when he tried to reach for Jared’s elbow.

“Well, alright. You go upstairs into the tub on your own then.” Jensen cocked an eyebrow at Jared and crossed his arms over his chest to bring his point across.

“Wha-What?!"

The sheer horror on Jared's face was more than Jensen could possibly take and immediately loosened his stubborn stance to sit next to his husband. "Sorry. Jay, come on. How far apart are your contractions?"

His answer came in form of a painful shout from Jared. Panic bubbled up in Jensen when he realized that Jared's contractions were already less than five minutes apart. "Jay, we gotta get you upstairs."

Jared nodded and took Jensen's hand in his, squeezing it with all his strength when he rode out his contraction. Control returned to Jared’s breathing when the pain lessened and he finally allowed Jensen to help him up.

They made it to the bedroom just in time before the next contraction hit and Jared fell against Jensen, "I hate you so much... Fuck this hurts."

"Are you sure you want to get into the tub?" Jensen deliberately ignored Jared's insult because he knew it was the pain talking and not his husband.

God, the day had started out so perfect, Jared was so sweet and had Jensen exactly where and how he wanted him when he addressed him as Doctor Ackles. It's always been a sure way to fire up all of Jensen's buttons and get him horny to the point where he lost control and gave in to whatever Jared wanted from him. Now though, Jensen wasn't so sure how well Jared would take it if Jensen lost his cool and he definitely was losing it. He was freaking out.

"N-No. Bed, please. Want to lie down."

Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared's waist and guided him to the bed and into a comfortable position. Inside his head Jensen was desperately trying to figure out what to do next and he had never felt like such a novice before.

"Push... wanna... wanna push."

"Babe, I need to check if you're dilated far enough. Lemme..."

Without putting up another fight, Jared pushed his hips up as far as he could so Jensen was able to take off the younger man's pants.

Looking at Jared's opening, Jensen forgot everything he had learned in medical school and had no idea what he was looking at. He was so close of losing his damn mind... or blacking out. This wasn't just another birth he would be a part of as the doctor in charge. It was his own husband cowering in agony because their daughter was ready to be born.

"Jay, I don't... what am I supposed to do?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? _Gahhhh_!"

Jared's next contraction hit only two minutes since the last one and Jensen's eyes went wide when he finally realized that his husband was already nine centimeters dilated.

"We need to..." Without finishing his sentence, Jensen jumped off the bed and fished his cell phone from his pants pocket and punched in a number he knew by heart.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Jared hissed through gritted teeth.

"A doctor! You need a damn doctor!" Jensen said matter-of-factly, because losing your mind obviously meant losing your complete brain along with it.

"Gimme the phone!"

Jensen took the phone from his ear and looked at it then at Jared but handed it over when Jared made grabby hands for it.

Jensen sat down next to Jared again and started to bite his nails while Jared disconnected the line and gave him another death glare. Before Jensen knew what was happening, Jared smacked him with the phone upside the head, "... you _are_ a doctor! Now get that kid out of me before I fucking kill you!"

Jensen was shaking all over and stared in pure fear at Jared's opening again. "You don't mean that."

"Try me! _Ahhh.... fuck!_ "

"Jay, I think...," another careful look between Jared's legs had Jensen's head spinning and he felt lightheaded. "I think I'mma pass out."

"Don't you dare, Jensen!" Jared cupped the underside of his belly and rubbed soothingly over the swell in an attempt to calm their unborn daughter. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. But your papa will be dead before you're born."

Jensen watched the display in front of him and his eyes almost rolled back inside his head when, suddenly, Jared grabbed his knees and bent forward.

"Gotta puuuush!" Panting like the instructor in their birthing class taught them, Jared pulled his legs closer against his chest and bore down, hard.

"Jay, there's... she's... you're bleeding." Jensen gaped at the blood oozing from Jared's birth channel and after the next push their daughter was already crowning. Everything went way too fast for Jensen to process. He had been delivering babies ever since he finished med school and he knew first time deliveries could happen in less than thirty minutes but no matter how badly he wanted Jared out of this painful experience, he couldn't help but think it was wrong to go so fast.

"Of course I'm bleeding!" Jared fell back into the pillows, taking in a lungful of air, "...I'm giving birth, you asshole!"

Jared was giving birth. To their daughter. Jensen couldn't wrap his head around it fast enough but when Jared screamed out as another contraction rode his body deeper into exhaustion, Jensen finally came to realize who the hell he was and what he had promised his husband. Jared had always been scared of having a baby. Not actually _having_ a baby, but birthing a child was definitely on his husband's list of least favorite things to do. Ever. Jensen had promised that, no matter what, he would be at Jared's side and support him, coach and guide him. Now he was useless as could possibly be and he felt like the worst husband to ever walk the earth.

Adding to the fact that his husband was in utter pain made it all the more prominent how bad of a person he felt like he was being. Without realizing, Jensen began crying, tears streaming down his face when he watched how the love of his life suffered through his labor of his first pregnancy.

"You're giving birth." Jensen said dumbly, as if it wasn't painfully obvious to his husband.

"No shit. Jensen... it hurts so much!"

Eventually, getting a grip on the situation and remembering his promise, Jensen bolted to the bathroom and immediately returned with a cold washcloth and a handful of towels plus a bottle of sanitizer spray he had stored there a couple of weeks ago when Jared decided on a homebirth.

"I'm good. I'm okay now." Jensen said while wiping away the sweat on Jared's forehead.

"Good for you! I still hate you! You did this to me and I'm going to murder you!" Jared bore down once again, chest heaving quickly and in sync with his every pant.

Jensen settled between Jared's legs then, spreading them further apart. Spraying his hands with more sanitizer than necessary, he pushed his fingers inside his husband's opening in a circling motion to make room for their daughter's head to fit through.

"One more push and her head is out. Come on Jay, can you give me one more push?"

"I can... I can give you a fucking puuuuunch!" Jared screamed out the last word, their daughter's head spreading the opening of his birth channel so far that he thought his whole body was on fire. With the next contraction, he squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his face in agony but bore down as hard as he could.

"Push! Jared, no panting. Just push, long and hard. You can do it! Her head's almost out. So good, you're doing so good. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh my God! Jensen! Get her _out_. I can't... can't do this. Hurts too much."

"Yes, you can. There isn't anything you can't do."

Jared did as Jensen told him and when the next contraction forced Jared into pushing, their daughter’s head slipped free.

Jensen stared in pure fascination at the dark haired head of their daughter and needed a moment to understand that after three years of failed attempts they were finally going to meet their first child.

"Alright, Jared. Breathe; take a deep breath and with the next contraction I need you to give me another hard push."

"Can't anymore. Jen, please do something." Jared's pleading cut Jensen, deep and he wished that there was anything he could have done to make it easier on his husband but all he could really do was to be there and cheer Jared on.

With his hands secure underneath their daughter's head, Jensen held on to the little bundle of life.

"You are amazing, Jare. Feel this," Jensen took one of Jared's hands and brought it down between the younger man's legs. Carefully, he placed Jared's hand on their baby girl's head.

"Oh God. Jensen..." Jared's eyes locked with Jensen's and both men didn't even bother hiding their joy, both shedding a mount of tears at the feeling of what they were doing, of what they’ve created.

"I know... this is all you, babe. You're doing such a wonderful job. Keep it up and you'll get to hold her. She's..." Jensen averted his eyes away from his husband to look at the tiny face in their hands, "beautiful. I've never... Jay, she's so beautiful."

The next contraction was brought with a gutteral scream from Jared's throat and he bore down again, hands digging into his skin underneath his knees and pulling them up one last time. He gave it another hard push like Jensen told him and a short moment later the baby girl's shoulders came into Jensen's view. Jensen didn’t hesitate and immediately did what he had done so many times before; he placed a hand behind the newborn’s neck and his other hand was softly pushed underneath their baby girl’s squirming butt. She was all slippery and covered in amniotic fluid, blood and only a little amount of vernix. Considering that Jared carried to full term, Jensen wasn’t worried about the insufficient vernix.

“Wow.” Jared gasped; he supported his upper body with his elbows and took a closer look at their daughter. He couldn’t believe the love he already felt for the tiny human being in his husband’s hold.

“Y-Yeah.” Jensen cradled their baby girl closer to his chest, mindful of the umbilical cord still connecting her to Jared. He looked up at his husband then, the most stupid and proud smile on his face and he couldn’t hold back his own tears when he saw how Jared practically burst out in tears of his own. “She’s perfect, Jay.”

As if wanting to prove a point and show what a perfect set of lungs she was born with, their daughter started screaming and crying; already missing the comfort and warmth of Jared’s body. It was by far the most amazing sound Jensen had ever heard in his life and wouldn’t mind listening to it 24/7. Jensen knew he had to let go of their daughter and hand her over to his husband, but it already hurt to have her out of his hands. But he wasn’t selfish and Jared deserved every waking minute with her after all the hard work he did in bringing this wonderful baby girl into their lives.

Reluctantly and already aching at the loss, Jensen placed the baby girl on Jared’s chest. Jensen helped his exhausted husband to wrap the younger man’s arms around the tiny body and covered them both with one of the towels as to keep the baby’s temperature steady.

“Is it weird that I already love her? I… Jen, I love her so much.” Jared choked out on a sob and kissed the baby girl’s soft fuzz of hair.

“Me too.” Jensen crawled out from between Jared’s legs then and sat next to his husband, covering Jared’s hands with his own on their daughter. “I love you, Jay.” Jensen leaned in to bring their lips together in a hearty kiss. “And I’m sorry for being such an idiot. It was just… I was so scared. Seeing you in so much pain, Jay I’m so sorry for breaking my promise.”

“You didn’t. You’re here and I’m sorry for all the things I’ve said. I love you Jen and I can’t imagine being without you.”

They shared another soft brush of lips and watched their daughter squirm and wiggle for a few more minutes. It was their first moment as a family and Jensen always knew that Jared was the one who completed him fully, with or without children, it was in that very special first moment as a family that he realized that now he was the happiest man alive. “Thank you.” He whispered against Jared’s lips.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Jared’s dimples dug deep and Jensen had to dive in again for another kiss.

Jensen untangled himself from his husband and their daughter to scramble off the bed. As unprepared as he was, he didn’t have time to get all the necessities for the birth so he scampered off to the bathroom again to get all needed items to clamp off the umbilical cord.

Walking back into the bedroom, Jensen’s gaze lingered for a long moment on his husband and their daughter. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and he knew that it would never cease to amaze him how perfect of a family they were going to be. And all thanks to Jared. Without his husband’s determination and willpower to keep trying, Jensen might have given up a long time ago and he wouldn’t be blessed with such a pretty baby girl. He made another promise right then and there: he wouldn’t ever stop loving either of them and definitely thank Jared every day for the most amazing gift a man could ask for.

After cutting the umbilical cord, Jensen had to witness again how Jared cramped up in pain when he delivered the afterbirth. Their little baby girl was a great sport and didn’t care one bit about her daddy’s distress, blowing spit bubbles and stretching her tiny legs and arms whichever way she felt comfortable.

Back at Jared’s side and the afterbirth bagged for disposal, Jensen’s eyes didn’t leave his daughter for a second as he relaxed against his husband’s side. The moment reminded him of another important task that still needed to be dealt with.

“So, you still think she looks like a Juliana?” Jensen asked his husband in a hushed whisper and nuzzled his head on Jared’s shoulder while cradling his hand over Jared’s again.

“Definitely a Juliana.”

“Well then. Welcome to the world, Juliana.” Jensen kissed their daughter on her chubby little cheek, not minding the few fluids still covering her that the towel didn’t brush away yet. He’d take care of the whole bathing thing later. Right then he only cared about getting to know their daughter and spending as much time in bed as the little one would allow them. He also made a mental note to buy a new mattress in the very near future, maybe the next day was a great idea.

“I’m so not doing this again.” Jared chuckled, “don’t get me wrong. I love you and I love her but giving birth? Next time you’ll do it.”

“And here I was about to say that _next time_ I’d be freaking out a little less.”

The look of shock on Jared’s face was priceless but if it turned out that they’d be good at this whole parenting thing, which Jensen didn’t doubt for a second, then he’d gladly throw all his fears over board and go through labor if it meant making Jared even happier than he already seemed to be.

 

**[the end]**

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to life when I was kind of bored at work and now I finally had a few minutes to finish it up. There is a possibility of timestamps following. If this is the case then be aware that there might be bottom!Jensen in one of the timestamps and maybe mpreg!Jensen.


End file.
